Las heladas lágrimas de un ángel
by Sam the Stormbringer
Summary: Solos, se han dado cuenta de que no se necesita mucho tiempo para compenetrar. Les cuesta aún más que el mero hecho de sobrevivir cuando el frío arranca las ventajas que tienen para resistir su más crudo embate.


**_Disclaimer 1_: Fanfic sin ánimos de lucro. _The Loud House_ es creación de Chris Savino, propiedad material de Nickelodeon Intl, y está bajo licencia de Viacom y Jam Filled Entertainment.**

**_Disclaimer 2_: Los materiales referidos y/o parodiados son propiedad intelectual y material de sus respectivos creadores.**

_**Las heladas lágrimas de un ángel**_

**Royal Woods, Michigan**

**23 de diciembre de 2018**

**4:30 pm**

**La piscina de la casa de Jordan**

Una vez más la llegada del invierno dejó sentir sus rigores sobre las amplias tierras entre los lagos Michigan y Huron. Y, como siempre, son los jóvenes de todas las edades quienes lo reciben con particular alboroto. Ya sean adolescentes que visitarán a alguien muy especial, niños a los que los juegos invernales les hace relucir ese lado a veces salvaje o chicas que gustan de pasar sus horas libres en el centro comercial de su población, si lo hay. Para los adultos, la cosa es mucho más pesada. Igual se gasta para las fiestas de fin de año, los obsequios y las decoraciones si se desean renovar o estrenar, palear nieve que igual terminará acumulada día tras día o se preparan bebidas calientes para relajarse al calor de una chimenea o el termostato mientras se disfruta de una película o un libro en cualquier formato.

Royal Woods, desde luego, no es la excepción, y encontramos, en una piscina con el agua congelada, a dos adolescentes que, inevitablemente, tratan de sostener el equilibrio en la helada superficie de una piscina que se convirtió en una improvisada pista de hielo.

-¿No dijiste que no sabías patinar? -preguntó Jordan, vestida con un grueso pantalón deportivo azul, una sudadera amarilla y una gorra tejida de estambre, también azul, con una flor rosa en el frente.

-Tuve que decirle eso a Lynn para que me dejara en paz -dijo Lincoln, usando un pantalón grueso bermellón y una chaqueta anaranjada, encogiéndose de hombros.

-¿Ya pensaste si podía jugar quemados contra ella? -quiso saber la chica de la trenza.

-No lo sé -respondió el peliblanco, luciendo ya una pequeña perilla bajo el labio-. La última vez le tiró un diente a Leni y mamá nos prohibió hacerlo de nuevo en casa.

-Es una pena- suspiró abatida Jordan, antes de caer en el hielo sobre su trasero.

Alarmado, Lincoln se apresuró a levantar a la chica. Sabe que ella es, junto con Penelope, Stella, Gabby y Cookie, de las pocas chicas que en primaria le dirigieron alguna palabra amable, y, junto a la pelirroja novia de Clyde, la amante de las bufandas y mascadas y la más reciente adición oficial al "grupo de perdedores", la única que le ha dirigido la palabra en forma poco más que amistosa hasta que terminó su formación primaria.

-¿No puedes dejar que me levante sola? -protestó Jordan en cuanto le fue ofrecido un brazo.

-¿No puedes aceptar que alguien quiera ayudar a levantarte del hielo? -devolvió Lincoln.

-Touché -respondió la chica, aceptando con una sonrisa honesta la ayuda.

-Ojalá no tuvieras algún compromiso esta tarde -río el peliblanco para sí mismo.

-¿No querrás seducirme como hiciste con tus hermanas mayores? -preguntó burlona la trigueña.

-Estoy cansado de ese chiste, Jordan -replicó el chico.

-¿No puedes aceptarlo de mí, al menos? -suplicó risueña la chica de la trenza

-La última vez que lo hicieron Luna terminó golpeando a esa chica, Fiona -recordó Lincoln, pues fue testigo de la paliza que su hermana mayor más tranquila endosó a aquella odiosa castaña del undécimo grado que hizo una pregunta similar queriendo herir a Leni.

-Entonces creo que no has besado a nadie...

-Ya lo hice -cortó el chico.

-Sí, bueno... ya sabes... -Jordan se reprimió un poco la risa-... que no hayas besado a nadie desde... Ronnie Anne.

Ese recuerdo caló hondo en el ánimo de Lincoln. Saber que los Santiago se mudaron con la sus parientes los Casagrande y tener contactos cada vez más esporádicos y breves por nadie que no fuese Lori acrecentaron poco a poco un pequeño acceso de melancolía en él.

Jordan, desde luego, lo sabía, aunque nunca fue su intención herirlo. Escuchar chismes sobre lo que hizo esa ya lejana tarde en el restaurante fusión franco-mexicano _Jean_ _Juan_ no es lo mismo, y pudo comprobarlo en los siguientes diez minutos que él le contó lo sucedido, que haber estado presente. Escuchó al chico su alegato sobre lamer el piso del baño, la forma en que Lori lo recibió apenas llegó a casa, el pantalón caqui de citas que solo le ha visto un par de ocasiones y los intentos, infructuosos, de mantenerse en una línea conservadora hasta que aquellos chicos lo presionaron y obtuvieron lo que querían.

-Eso fue cruel, tarado -gruñó molesta Jordan, golpeando el brazo izquierdo del chico.

-¿Tu crees? -dijo Lincoln, llevándose una mano a donde fue golpeado.

-Si -sostuvo Jordan-. ¿A qué chica le gustaría ser besada en cuanto un chico termine de lamer el piso del baño de chicos?

-Tal vez a Lana -respondió pensativo Lincoln, pensando un poco en su hermana mil usos.

-Podrás ser un encanto de chico, pero eso no te da derecho de ser un soberano cretino.

-¿Encanto de chico?

-¿Dije eso? -preguntó inocente Jordan, antes de recibir una bola de nieve desde el otro lado de la cerca.

-¡Perdedora! -soltó una voz varonil tras el pequeño muro que hace de cerca.

-¡Oye, Jordan-tonto! -gritó la chica, reconociendo a su opuesto- ¡Cuida tu trasero el próximo año en los quemados!

Reaccionando, ambos alcanzaron a escuchar el crujir de la nieve bajo los pies del rubio y, sin más que disparar a ciegas, Jordan le arrojó una bola de nieve a su homónimo, oyéndose a lo lejos un chillido de dolor.

-Qué femenina -murmuró divertido el peliblanco.

-¿Y a quién más conoces que rompió la estúpida formación de Rusty en quinto? -resopló la amante de las fiestas- Por favor, no respondas a eso.

-Nos hiciste trampa.

-Te hice trampa.

-¿Quieres empezar algo?

-No me tientes, Loud.

Minutos después, y usando una hilera de piedras sobre la mitad de la helada piscina como una burda frontera, ambos adolescentes empezaron una guerra de bolas de nieve, con tal puntería por parte de Lincoln que, en realidad, fue más bien una masacre al nivel del asalto a El Álamo o la guerra más ridículamente corta de la historia en Zanzíbar hacia fines del siglo XIX, con la obvia diferencia que la munición eran bolas de nieve y, al menos, terminó con una bola en la cara de Jordan a quemarropa. El resultado, lejos de molestar a la chica de cabello color arena, hizo que se decidiera por abrazarlo y arrastrarlo a la orilla.

Mojados, con la cara enrojecida por el frío y con francas risas a flor de piel, Lincoln hizo algo muy poco ortodoxo viniendo de él. Por un segundo, queriendo prolongar el contacto con Jordan, depositó en una mejilla un beso un poco prolongado. A ella le incomodó un poco, debido a que no ha tenido nada desde aquél baile de la primaria. Por el contrario, le parece algo gracioso viniendo del chico que besa bustos horribles, el "patán lame-baños" y "bufón en calzoncillos". Un contacto suave, apenas alterado por el clima que empezó a partirles los labios a ambos que perdió todo su encanto por una pequeña traición.

Apenas roto el contacto labios-mejilla, Lincoln soltó un puñado de nieve en el cuello de Jordan.

.

El interior de la habitación de Jordan no luce muy distinto de la propia en casa. Más allá del espacio, el cuidadoso orden y el que tuviera su pequeña colección de historietas en una repisa desde el coleccionable especial _Decorando los pasillos_ hasta el cotizado _Redención de la Casa Llena_ (la primera edición, con anotaciones del propio Lincoln, Clyde y el director Huggins en la edición cromada del serial), es idéntica, y el paralelismo es abrumador.

-No sé cómo pudiste vestir esto -se quejó Lincoln, al tiempo que se ve obligado a usar sobre su cuerpo una blusa rosa de manga corta y un pantaloncillo verde.

-En realidad me dieron esa pijama hace tres años -se excusó Jordan, enfundada en un bóxer y un top, en la misma disposición que su ropa usual en los últimos meses, verde arriba y azul con vivos en amarillo abajo- y mamá pensó que me quedaba muy grande. Por eso nunca la usé hasta ahora.

-¿Segura? -preguntó irónico el hombre del plan- Porque no se si esto me hace ver gordo.

Como si no existiera mucho impedimento, Jordan fue a atender el teléfono de la sala, sonando en ese preciso instante.

No le costó trabajo hacerse a la idea. Él si había escuchado a Jordan ponerse un tanto cursi en el instante mismo que provocó la burla de su homónimo masculino. No solo eso, sino que se sorprendió incluso de recordar el halago que soltó sin querer antes de su pequeña conflagración.

Hasta ahora, no reparó en el cuerpo de Jordan. Por simple hábito, sus hermanas (y especialmente Lynn) le remarcaron que no debería andar por ahí, espiando a ninguna chica ni mucho menos. Sabía que la cadera de Jordan se había empezado a desarrollar a mediados del sexto grado, razón por la que ella se había apartado un poco del grupo, pero verla en su propia casa y sin más ocupantes que el perro de la casa, Ajax, no hubo de hacer nada más que esperar a que su ropa se seque. El pequeño busto no le pedía nada al de Stella, condenada a ser (según no pocas chicas de su curso) la perdedora bonita del grupo. Un destino que igual compartiría con ella y Penelope, a pesar de que ella antes era tenida por una chica de mediana popularidad. Y ese rostro... no negaba que es linda. No lo cuida tanto del acné como Lori, pero un par de detalles aquí y allá le daban un aire todavía infantil que le sienta bien.

-Era mi mamá -anunció Jordan-. Dijo que se quedó atrapada en el aeropuerto con la nevada y que se quedaría con papá allí.

-¿No dijo algo más? -preguntó Lincoln.

-Que llamara a una de tus hermanas, y no creo que Luna o Luan estén disponibles.

-Se suponía que yo iría mañana con los MacCauley mientras su madre está en el mercado... -dijo el hombre del plan hasta que sonó su teléfono-... ¿Lori?

-_Lincoln, ¿dónde se supone que estás?_ -preguntó Lori, molesta al otro lado de la línea.

-En casa de los Rosato -responde Lincoln de forma escueta-, ¿querías algo?

-_Cancela todos tus planes para mañana, torpe_ -ordenó la golfista universitaria-_. Mañana nos vamos con mi Osito Bubu_.

-¿No puedes llevarte a Leni y a su novio? -preguntó incisivo el chico- ¡Mañana tengo que pasar dos horas con Camille y Caleb MacCauley!

-_¿Y tener que pelearme con ese loco megalómano bosnio? No, gracias, Lincoln. Además_ -agregó Lori- _te apuesto que Ronnie Anne te querría presentar a alguien, ya que la cortaste._

-Por millonésima vez, Lori. Ronnie Anne NO es ni fue mi novia.

-_¿Y qué me dices de las fotos que tienes de ella en tu teléfono?_ -cuestionó la estudiante de leyes- _Esas, donde la tienes en su "traje de cumpleaños"._

-¿No puedes respetar que tenga privacidad? -cuestionó el chico, inquisitivo, antes de recibir una sonora carcajada por respuesta.

-_¿No puedes aceptar que perdiste a...?_

-Acepto que la perdí -razonó Lincoln-, y dijo que una amiga le dio la idea "para ese momento que quiera estar solo". ¡Ni ella ni yo quisimos, pero Nikki insistió!

-_De seguro tienes a esa tal Jordan a tu lado_ -intuyó Lori, prefiriendo mantener la conversación a niveles decentes-. _¿Fue por ella que cambiaste a Ronnie Anne?_

-Voy a poner el altavoz, Lori -resuelve el peliblanco.

-_No lo harías_ -alcanzó a decir Lori antes de que se pusiera el altavoz- _estando esa rara allí._

-¡¿Qué dices, tú, máquina de calentamiento global?! -increpó furiosa Jordan, atacando por un punto muy desagradable para la rubia.

-_¡SERÁ MEJOR QUE RUEGUES POR SER UN PRETZEL HUMANO, LINCOLN! ¡De verdad voy a...!_ -gritó Lori, antes de que Lincoln colgara.

-Y yo que pensaba que Artie podía ser un pesado antes de que se le ocurriera volar los baños de la preparatoria -dijo sorprendida Jordan, sosteniendo una taza de cocoa tibia en las manos.

-¿Y dónde está? -quiso saber el chico.

-Lo mandaron a una escuela militarizada en Tacoma -suspiró la joven-. Por eso mamá está donde está ahora. Sus papás le pidieron que ella fuera por él.

-Supongo que no la tiene fácil -trató de animar el peliblanco.

Por un instante, el chico trató de imaginarse a sí mismo en uniforme de campaña. De haber querido, Lincoln ya habría entrado a alguna academia militar para no ser el blandengue apestoso que Lynn cree tener por hermano. Quizás incluso sería una versión mucho más joven de su propio abuelo.

-¿En qué piensas, Lincoln? -la voz de Jordan lo sacó de sus pensamientos.

-Este, yo pensaba en... mi... ¿abuelo? -respondió Lincoln con nerviosismo.

-Qué suerte tienes -sonrió la castaña, antes de extenderle una taza a Lincoln, coronada por un malvavisco, crema batida y una hojita de menta.

-¿Por qué lo dices?

-¿Recuerdas que tuve que cancelar mi última fiesta de cumpleaños? -preguntó Jordan, antes de dar un sorbo a su bebida y mirar al techo.

-Eso fue mientras estaba castigado en casa, Jordan . El sabotaje al pavo-angelote que papá iba a servir en Acción de Gracias.

-Bueno, cancelé porque mi abuela falleció.

-Lo siento mucho -dijo Lincoln en voz baja.

-No te culpes, Lincoln. La abuela Graziella siempre apestaba a limoncello y me hacía comer media pizza porque decía "te hace falta ganar peso si quiero buscar un chico que te guste" -imitó Jordan, a fin de sonar con un acento ligeramente véneto.

-Si supieras lo que hizo Pop-pop en su juventud...

-¿Pop-pop?

-Es así como lo llamamos, y no tengo problemas con eso o con que haga cosas que otros ancianos no pueden hacer.

-¿Cómo qué?

-Bailar, escalar, nadar a buena velocidad...

-Espera... -cortó Jordan-... ¿tu abuelo es ese viejo del centro comercial de hace unos dos años, más o menos? ¿El bailarín de Break-dance?

-¿Albert Talley? -cuestionó. Ella asintió- Si.

-Ya lo dije. Tienes bastante suerte -suspiró de nueva cuenta Jordan-. La gran Grazziela Giordanni siempre criticó a su madre por venir a buscar trabajo en California y quedarse en medio de la "nada que es América" en lugar de conocer a algún terrateniente. No le bastó con que ella rechazara quedarse en una pequeña finca afuera de Padua, sino que incluso se buscó a un "patán" que la dejó con mamá en brazos sin siquiera llegar a Detroit... bah, no me hagas caso. Ni siquiera sé por qué me molesto en contarte todo esto, si no eres alguien en quien pueda confiar.

Dejaron pasar el tiempo con la conversación. Jordan siguió hablando sobre su familia, de las cosas que a su difunta abuela le desagradaban, las tediosas visitas que hacía hasta los ocho a Padua y un poco de sí misma. Lincoln, por su parte, le contó de algunas cosas que él mismo había hecho con sus hermanas. Tuvo cuidado de hablar mejor sobre Lori, dado el incidente de la llamada, aunque la opinión de su interlocutora no cambió mucho.

Sin nada qué decir, Lincoln apuntó su mirada a la ventana. Es más que obvio que se quedarían atrapados en la nieve, solo ellos dos y ese perro loco, Ajax.

-¿Crees que haya señal con la tormenta? -preguntó Lincoln, al ver que la entrada estaba sepultada por metro y medio de nieve.

-Supongo -respondió Jordan, teniendo sus dudas.

-Bien, necesito avisar en casa.

-Adelante.

Jordan no había pasado tanto con algún chico en su vida más allá de su hermano o la escuela. Desde luego, Andrew no cuenta. Es cierto que con un pésimo consejo de Lincoln intentó acercarse, lo que le demostró que los hombres podían ser un montón de neandertales subdesarrollados cuando quieren acercarse a una chica. Empero, con Lincoln y compañía resultó no ser tan desagradable. Ya sea la pijamada que Liam organizó dos semanas después de la desastrosa coincidencia de la primera con su fiesta de piscina o el cumpleaños más reciente de Stella, el "grupo de perdedores" no resultó ser tan malo, y hasta cierto punto ella encaja por algunas cosas, sea su (por pocos conocido) gusto por Ace Savvy, la oportunidad que les daría de acudir a fiestas o el que puede dejarse sobornar para entrar a una guerra de comida.

En un momento, por desgracia, se vio admirando el trasero pequeño y redondito de Lincoln. Algunas viejas amigas como Cookie y Erin le darían una mirada indiscreta a ella. Sabe que Mona -con todo y que prefiere que la llamen Cookie- lo encuentra algo atractivo, a pesar de tener cierto menosprecio hacia el peliblanco. Ha visto que Erin, cada que él les ha salvado de la pista de obstáculos que incluía alambrada o una fosa de lodo, suele aclamar más alto y duradero. Incluso algunas chicas de otras clases le echaron un ojo. Aquella chica rara con quien comparte historia, la rara gotica del vestido morado, o la punketa de ciencias, ambas ya habían tenido ciertos roces con él. En cuanto a esa payasa, Risas, ha visto que no deja de hacerle algunas bromas bastante graciosas. En contraparte, Joy, Kat, Mollie y, en especial, Cristina, sienten una fuerte animadversión hacia Loud. Dos por el asunto de su incursión como "gurú", Mollie por un diario que terminó sobre su almuerzo hace poco, y Cristina por el concurso de videos del quinto grado.

"Míralo -pensó Jordan-. Solo está algo acomplejado por quedarse atrapado contigo. Está nervioso porque podría hacerte algo si se lo permites".

-¿Puedo usar tu baño? -pidió Lincoln cortésmente.

-¿Eh? Ah, sí, claro -concedió Jordan-. Derecho al fondo.

-Gracias.

Echó un vistazo de nueva cuenta al chico. Por lo que le ha contado en varias ocasiones, y ha podido notarlo, el verlo obligado a ser sparring de Lynn, tramoyista de Luan y Luna y el hecho de trabajar los fines de semana como niñero ha tenido sus frutos. No solo su trasero, sino los obligados cambios de la pubertad comenzaron a darle un perfil definitivo. Siempre delgado, los hombros se le han ensanchado un poco, y puede presumir de tener una precoz perilla en la cara.

"Es solo un chico -se abofeteó mentalmente Jordan-. Es lindo, pero él y tú están mejor así. Mejor deja claros tus límites y que entienda de una vez. ¿Para qué soñar con él si tiene a otras que se resbalan por él?"

Decidió quitarse esas ideas de la cabeza yendo a la cocina y buscando algunas sobras. No le molestaría cocinar, de no ser porque ha tenido malos resultados con una ocupación que siempre fue asociada con la mujer en general. Si tiene suerte, habrá quedado algo de la noche anterior

Sin entender demasiado, Lincoln le explicó la situación como se la dieron a entender. La tormenta invernal que se pronosticó tuvo peores efectos de los esperados, y es posible que, según Lisa, no pueda salir hasta el día siguiente en virtud que rentó su tanque quitanieve al Ayuntamiento para liberar las vías principales en cooperación con las barredoras de la ciudad.

La cena, consistente en un recalentado de espagueti con albóndigas y un pastel de manzana frío, transcurrió sin mayores problemas. No bebieron agua del grifo, pues la temperatura afuera congeló la tubería del agua, y los estragos de la ventisca sacudieron el servicio de electricidad. Nada usual en invierno, pero que a muchos les cuesta asimilar todavía.

-_¡Ya cállate!_ -gritó en pantalla Melissa McCarthy mientras esa marioneta azul la golpeaba por insensible- _¡Este maldito me está mordiedo una teta!_

Por un instante, se habían olvidado de la tormenta afuera. No sabían que sería más estúpido, si ver a una comediante y a una marioneta pelear a golpes o que esta llegue al extremo de moderle la entrepierna a dicho personaje.

-_¡Esta pendeja acaba de morderme el pi...!_ -maldecía la marioneta Phil Phillips, antes de que las luces y el televisor se apagaran.

Lo inevitable sucedió. Gritando, ambos trataron de ir a ver lo que sucedía afuera, hasta que se dieron cuenta que las líneas de la cuadra. Nerviosa, Jordan hizo lo impensable y se abrazó del tórax de Lincoln.

-¿Podrías soltarme por favor? -suplicó Lincoln.

-¡Odio estar a oscuras! -susurró Jordan, apretando más su cuerpo con el de él.

-¿Quieres un horno danés como me enseñó Lynn? -advirtió el chico, siendo empujado contra el sofá- Así está mejor... ¡eso duele!

-Lo siento -se disculpó Jordan, mitad asqueada por la advertencia y mitad asustada, tras golpear al chico en el brazo-, es culpa de ese maldito de Andrew.

-¿Te siguió acosando?

-¿Acosar? Si, ese maldito sigue insistiendo con querer ser mi novio -bufó la castaña.

-Si, sobre eso...

-Lo sé, Lincoln -cortó la chica-. Un pésimo consejo que terminó contigo apestando a sal y vinagre. Aunque sea, pagaste por tu error.

Con la caída de la energía eléctrica, el gas no tardó en seguir por idéntico sendero. El termostato, debido a la congelación de las tuberías, dejó de funcionar hasta enfriarse por completo.

-¿Tienes madera?

-No -respondió la chica-. Esa chimenea solo es una decoración, y no tiene escape para el humo.

-¿Quieres amanecer congelada?

-Solo se me ocurre otra cosa, pero...

-¿Pero?

-No estoy segura, Lincoln -respondió temerosa ella.

-No veo por qué, si es idea tuya.

-Lo vi en una serie, pero no creo que funcione.

-¿Y la idea es...?

-Bueno... era una pareja atrapada en la Antártida -detalló Jordan-, y ambos...

-¡Qué! ¡Dime qué! -en eso, Lincoln la sacudió de los hombros.

-¡Esosdossedesnudaron! -chilló Jordan, sonrojada por la vergüenza de la idea.

-¿Qué?

-Esos... dos... -dijo la chica, con voz entrecortada-... se d-desnudaron.

La idea era descabellada, por no decir que se la oyó decir a Lisa cuando discutieron formas de combatir el frío si volvían a quedar atrapados en algún establecimiento. Todos, incluyéndose él mismo, se rieron de semejante idea, siendo más afecto a rellenar su ropa con papel de periódicos o incluso servilletas de algún restaurante. El problema con ese sistema, por desgracia, es que los padres de Jordan podría enfadarse con él si hallaban a su hija con un destructor de propiedad privada. Ello limitó seriamente sus opciones de supervivencia.

Por un lado, dormir desnudos uno junto al otro. No duda que Jordan tenga una bolsa de dormir de su tamaño, pero siempre cabe que ella, pudorosa como cualquier otra chica, se niegue. Además, la pubertad azotó su cuerpo más rápido que con sus hermanas mayores. Ya hace medio año empezó con sus sueños húmedos, fantaseando con la maestra DiMartino o con varias integrantes del equipo de porristas, comparativamente más temprano que la primera menstruación de Luna o los primeros cólicos de Lynn, aunque no tan temprano como Lori y su primer accidente en quinto grado, o Leni, quien tuvo un episodio de pánico absoluto de hallar ensangrentada su pantaleta en el séptimo grado. Una erección no será bien recibida, en cualquier caso.

A contrapartida, aguantar acurrucados en alguna habitación, vestidos, les permitiría mantenerse abrigados, cosa que -explicó Lisa-, a la larga no les servirá de mucho. Siempre se presenta la posibilidad de amanecer casi muertos en el mejor de los casos, y padecer hipotermia en el peor escenario posible. En cualquier caso, la familia Rosato no estará dispuesta ni a pagar gastos médicos -salvo que Jordan esté bien- ni funerarios.

-Si no hay más remedio... -dijo Lincoln, intranquilo.

-No lo hay, Lincoln. No hay de otra -resolvió Jordan-. Solo no te quites la ropa interior.

-Lo haré si tu lo haces -aceptó el peliblanco, tragando saliva.

-Solo no trates de hacer nada -advierte la chica-, o tendré que romperme la mano en tu cara.

-Conozco la regla -replicó el hombre del plan-. No es la primera vez que duermo con alguien en la misma cama. Nada íntimo -se apresuró a añadir.

-O sea que...

-¿Dormí con mis hermanas? Si -confirmó Lincoln sin remordimiento-. Pero fueron solo Lynn, Lucy y las gemelas, y siempre hubo una pijama en medio.

Aquella revelación dio al traste con casi todas aquellas teorías que circulan sobre los Loud. Si eran mormones, si secuestran niños y los adoctrinan en un culto o si duermen entre padres e hijos, todas ellas sandeces descabelladas que muchos se creen. Todo sin fundamentos creíbles.

-Solo... no mires -se apresuró a añadir el peliblanco.

-Qué raro -sonrió Jordan, un poco burlona-. Creí que no tendrías pena por mostrar tu ropa interior... de nuevo.

-Eso fue culpa de tu perro -acusó Lincoln.

-¿Será que le agradas?

-No quiero comprobarlo.

Con calma, Jordan buscó en su armario su bolsa de dormir. Le costó trabajo encontrarla, pues Ajax es muy territorial con ella y sus cosas, en especial desde aquella salida a acampar durante el verano con Cookie y Joy. Deseaba que, de ser así, no apestara a orines o a algo peor.

Para cuando por fin lo encontró, Lincoln había prendido la radio de su celular, y el reporte del clima no era alentador. Esperaban, pues, a que la tormenta remita hasta el mediodía siguiente, y los servicios de electricidad y gas no se arreglarán hasta el veintiséis en la zona. ¿Un consuelo? Jackie no alcanzó esta vez el saco.

-Lo vuelvo a decir, Lincoln -advirtió Jordan, ya envuelta en el saco-. Mi mano en tu cara si haces algo raro.

-No tienes que repetirlo -bufó Lincoln en respuesta.

-No quiero tener que golpearte donde no ves la luz del sol.

-¿No tienes otra cosa que quieras decirme?

-Lo dije cuando llegaste. Mi casa, mis reglas -recalcó la anfitriona.

Con sumo cuidado, evitando todo contacto no esencial con el cuerpo de la chica, Lincoln se metió en el saco. Contra lo que esperaba, no sabía que era peor, si la suave piel de su anfitriona, las cortas descargas que corrieron del saco a su persona o la idea de compartir cama con alguien que no es de su familia.

La inicial incomodidad con que se desenvolvieron pronto dio paso a una mera reacción instintiva. No tanto buscaron sus cuerpos con deseo, sino por necesidades más allá del simple sexo como es la mera supervivencia en un tiempo helado.

-¿Puedo cerrar el saco? -pidió Jordan, tiritando un poco.

-Adelante.

Temerosa, ella procedió a cerrar el saco hasta donde pudo hacerlo y estrechó su contacto sobre la espalda de Lincoln. No sabe, ni desea hacerlo, cómo es que ello la relajó un poco. Sentir cómo, a pesar de su estatura, no bastaba para abrigarse al abrazar por detrás al peliblanco. El chico, a su vez, se sintió impotente. Si las condiciones son similares en su casa, por lo menos puede aspirar a que Lana y Lynn hayan acondicionado la vieja caldera o la chimenea y la hayan puesto a funcionar quemando la poca leña que tienen guardada, merced del pesado trabajo al que su última hermana mayor se sometió.

Por reflejo, quizá por simple rutina antes de dormir o por echar en falta a Bun-bun, Lincoln se dio la vuelta y abrazó a Jordan contra su pecho. No habían pasado ni diez minutos, pero a la chica ello no solo le parecía extraño, sino tal vez incluso algo romántico. Ello, si no fuera por el inclemente frío que entraba cada vez más en su hogar.

No podía evitar que Lincoln se aferre a ella, o que le devolviera la dudosa cortesía de oler un poco su piel. Un poco de sudor, algo de una colonia o algún perfume con aroma especiado e incluso un poco de ese delicioso olor de albóndigas que solo su madre logra, con alguna nota de uva del shampoo que los Loud suelen usar.

"Ojalá que encuentre a alguien como él", pensó Jordan. "Alguien que sepa lo que él necesite para ser felíz, que comprenda sus gustos y le guste lo que a él".

Las pocas personas que se fijaron en ella, no obstante, no eran mejores de lo que se presumen. Lo mismo Trent y Lance antes de empezar a salir Erin y Arizona que Sadie la primera vez que se le ocurrió la posibilidad de experimentar antes de tiempo o Rusty la única ocasión que aceptó salir con ella, todos tienen algo en común.

No se sintió plena con ellos.

Más por el hecho de esta abrazados que por curiosidad, Jordan empezó a palpar el cuerpo de su invitado. La piel en la espalda, por lo menos, sigue siendo lampiña. Lo poco del torso que pudo tocar con libertad comparte esa peculiaridad, no así la parte baja del abdomen. Mucho menos las piernas, que ya empiezan a desarrollar un fino vello en las espinillas y en las pantorrillas. Los pies, aún sin cambios, y gracias a la mayoría de sus hermanas tendrá mala suerte si se contagia de hongos en los pies. Los brazos, delgados, también comenzaron a alargarse, cosa que por ahora agradece.

No evitó el contacto con su entrepierna. Con cuidado de no despertarle, llevó su mano izquierda a la entrepierna de Lincoln. Por suerte, sintió que no hay erección alguna. Un pequeño consuelo, sabiendo de varios chicos en situaciones similares que se comportaron como verdaderos patanes que pensaron más con la entrepierna que con la cabeza que tienen sobre los hombros.

Con cuidado, subió su mano desde la entrepierna al pecho y la pasó por la espalda. No quería, ni mucho menos, ceder a un impulso hormonal que le rogaba seguir explorando aquél cuerpo semidesnudo. Una parte de su cabeza le decía "sigue, incítalo hasta donde tengas que llegar", mientras que la otra solo la detenía, queriendo evitarse la vergüenza de que su ropa amanezca en todo sitio menos sobre sus cuerpos.

Apelando a su razón, se decidió a dejar todo por la paz. La cara que ya entonces tenía Lincoln reflejaba un poco de tranquilidad, misma que él no desea perder bajo ninguna otra circunstancia. Mucho menos el hacerlo por la curiosidad de ella.

No dejó de llamarle la atención, casi un minuto después, que algo entró en contacto con su propia entrepierna. No esperaba sentir el pene erecto de Lincoln en su vida, pero algo le decía que ella no tenía la culpa en realidad.

Con extremo cuidado, volvió a bajar su mano izquierda. No quería, ni mucho menos, tener que imaginarse la noche de bodas de su madre. Mucho menos vivirla en carne propia.

Si antes se alivió de tener algo inerte en su mano, le preocupa tener en ese instante un trozo de carne viva y fibrosa. Ignora cómo aplacar eso, no siente excitación propia alguna o atracción hacia Lincoln, pero él había reaccionado de esa forma, ignorante del contacto.

Jordan desconoce cómo decirle que se tomó ciertas libertades. Cansada, optó por dejar que el vacío que siente oír la arrulle, mientras estrecha todo contacto con el peliblanco. No importa nada ya, pues, el haber hecho antes que ninguna otra chica de su clase. Llevar a un chico a la cama -aunque fuese por sobrevivir- y no solo resistir sino explorar por su cuenta hasta la antesala de aquello que describen las de cursos superiores como doloroso y placentero.

.

Fue una de las noches más raras de su vida. Habría jurado que Jordan se dedicó a tomarse las cosas como una excusa para actuar, en palabras de Luna, como una cualquiera. Y para enrarecer todavía más el ambiente, nada más despertó para ir al baño y ella se aferró con toda la fuerza que su letargo le permite.

Se sentía más incómodo que estar en la misma habitación con Leni, siendo su modelo de nueva cuenta, y Becky, "ojeando" el último ejemplar de la revista Dieciséis y 1/2 cuando estaría releyendo algún tiraje clásico de Ace Savvy, cosa que para su hermana pasó por completo desapercibida incluso con el espejo frente a ella.

Con extremo cuidado, Lincoln apenas y pudo sacarse a la chica de encima, lo que apresuró su salida al baño. Desasió aquel par de brazos de su cuerpo lo mejor que pudo, tarea nada fácil con la premura que tenía, y buscó las pantuflas que le fueran prestadas en horas pasadas.

-Por lo menos el drenaje sigue funcionando -se dijo a sí mismo en cuanto tiró de la cadena.

Con la misma prisa con que fue al baño volvió al saco de Jordan, aunque esta vez no tuvo el cuidado inicial para entrar que cuando salió. No le importó casi despertarle, con tal de volver a la seguridad del improvisado y acogedor abrigo y volver a revisar su teléfono.

Sin señal. En semejantes condiciones, toda su familia habría enloquecido hasta comprender la magnitud de ello. Lisa tal vez haya sido la primera en actuar con cordura y haya hecho un llamado a la calma antes de instalar un repetidor de mayor potencia que los comerciales y desvíe la potencia de algún generador que -quizás- tenga en su búnker subterráneo, y Lynn se habría distraído viendo algún partido que haya grabado antes de que la batería de su teléfono cayera.

De nuevo, se vio atrapado entre los brazos de Jordan. Sea o no su amiga, el abrazo le resulta un poco incómodo. Si ambos estuvieran en un cine viendo una película de terror, él mismo, reconoce, sería quien se abraza a ella y no al revés.

No puede aprovecharse de ella. Por lo menos, tiene la cabeza lo suficientemente fría para permitirse algo así. Ha visto los suficientes torsos femeninos desnudos como para que el de Jordan sea una sorpresa, y Lori le ha endosado los sermones suficientes como para saber qué puede y qué no puede hacer con una chica y, sobre todo, en qué situación se hallen... aunque la curiosidad sobre lo que tiene una chica bajo la pantaleta lo carcome un poco.

Un nuevo agarre de Jordan le hizo considerar eso por última vez. Si antes de aquél nuevo abrazo no podía moverse mucho, ahora no tenía ninguna libertad, y la calidez del cuerpo que se aferró al propio no ayudó en lo absoluto sino a comvencerlo de volver a caer de nueva cuenta en su previo letargo.

Por puro instinto, quitó la cabeza de su anfitriona de su pecho y miró con atención su rostro. Tal vez tenía una o dos imperfecciones, pero no eran nada que una mascarilla de barro o de aguacate no puedan remediar. Las cejas, agradece, son bastante finas sin necesidad de depilarlas. Y esos labios, pequeños, eran irresistibles a su manera. El cabello es lo bastante grueso para tener buen volumen, y de dejarlo suelto habría sido un bonito marco para el rostro.

Por un instante, se creyó sorprendido. Jordan había abierto los ojos, lo que le obligó a tomar medidas por completo desesperadas.

-No, mamá, no quiero ir a misa -murmuró Jordan en sueños.

-No, Jo -susurró Lincoln a su oído-, soy Lincoln.

Sin cuidado, Jordan volvió a enterrar su rostro en el pecho de Lincoln. Él, un poco asustado, se dio por vencido y sucumbió a un sueño helado, abrigado solo por una chica y un saco de dormir.

.

La mañana trajo malas noticias. La entrada amaneció sepultada bajo tres metros de nieve, cosa que dejó a Jordan con una expresión ensombrecida. Peor aún: ambos pudieron constatar que la tormenta amainó, mas no escampa todavía, y las quitanieves hicieron tan bien su trabajo que ello explica que la puerta principal y la cochera estén bloqueadas.

-Podría ser peor -trató de animar Lincoln-. Pudimos terminar a golpes.

-E-eso n-n-no es g-gracioso, Lincoln -tiritó Jordan, cubierta solo por una cobija.

-Sé que no lo es, pero... es mejor así -suspiró el chico-. No aguantaría otra paliza tuya en la nieve.

-Q-querías evitar a tu hermana, ¿no? -sonrió burlona la castaña a duras penas.

-Supongo...

-Y... no me d-ejaste sola.

-Es obvio.

Era más que obvio. Debido al frío, el sonrojo de Jordan no se hizo evidente. Lincoln, por otro lado, solo se sentó sobre un sofá cercano, vistiendo de nueva cuenta aquella pijama sin complejos de ninguna clase.

-Debo ser sincera, Lincoln -se apresuró a decir Jordan.

-¿Sincera con qué? -preguntó intrigado el chico.

-¿Recuerdas que te dije que no hicieras nada raro? -el peliblanco asintió- Bueno... no me vayas a odiar por esto... yo, este...

La mirada de Lincoln, lejos de endurecer, trató de infundir calma. No era para menos, considerando que ella es la segunda chica fuera de su familia que le ve la ropa interior en privado. Comprensivo, el peliblanco se acercó a ella y palmeó su espalda, queriendo decir que no importaba lo que haya hecho. Cosa que ella malinterpretó.

-Fui yo quien quiso hacer cosas raras contigo -dijo rápido Jordan, nerviosa, antes de bajar la mirada.

-¿Qué cosas raras? -preguntó de nueva cuenta Lincoln.

-Esas cosas... las de un video sucio -ni bien terminó de agregar, la chica se encogió todavía más sobre sí.

-Eso suele pasarle a cualquiera -el peliblanco trata de contener una carcajada bastante infantil.

-No es nada gracioso, ¿si?

-Jordan, papá me ha sorprendido con los videos de mamá, y no son esos de su noche de bodas.

-Eso te deja más alto en mi "medidor de rarezas"- bufó Jordan, acercándose de forma involuntaria al hombre del plan.

-Es perfectamente normal -respondió el chico, cruzado de brazos-. No creerás cómo encontré a...

El contacto con el cuerpo de Jordan cortó toda protesta. Virtualmente desnudos, con las hormonas cada vez más a tope, ambos solo esperan el momento para el que la evolución de la relación entre ambos pase, con toda seguridad, de "amigos" a "futuros padres en discordia".

-L-Lincoln... -titubeó Jordan, antes de soltar el cabello de su trenza con torpeza.

-¿Si?

-¿Vol-volvemos al saco? -pide la castaña, antes de dar vuelta.

-Solo espero que no hag-gamos n-n-nad-da -respondió tiritando Lincoln, deseando no moverse en lo más mínimo.

Por ahora, ambos habían hecho tal cual la noche anterior, solo que ahora fue Jordan quien se apretó de espaldas contra el pecho de Lincoln. Dado que no esperaría ella que sus padres lleguen más allá de las tres, todo cuanto hizo fue dejarse abrazar y llevar esas manos a sus incipientes senos, gesto que el peliblanco rechazó con gentileza y contra su voluntad.

-N-no q-q-quiero que nad-die piense m-m-mal de ti -susurró Lincoln al oído de Jordan.

-¿De v-v-verdad? -preguntó Jordan, llevando de nueva cuenta las manos del chico a su vista.

-Mejor así q-que con los c-calzones abajo -replicó él, tratando de no sentirse incómodo por los dos. ¿Le puedo d-dar de comer a A-Ajax?

-Mejor lo hago yo -respondió la castaña, recordando que su dálmata le tiene manía al chico.

Temerosa de no tener electricidad, de quedar congelados y tener que pasar las fiestas en semejante circunstancia, no ha pasado ningún segundo, desde que resolvieron volver a compartir el saco, en el que una pregunta no ha cesado de acosar su mente.

Ajax luce tan bien como ella. El perro ni siquiera se inmutó, enterrado entre la ropa sucia y apestando a su dueña, que el tazón le fue llenado hasta el tope, y aún se dignó en asomar la cabecita sobre el mismo. Con una sonrisa, Jordan acarició al perro, que se abalanzó al plato en cuanto lo olfateó.

.

-¿Tenías planes para hoy? -quiso saber Jordan, algo más abrigada- ¿Después de los MacCauley?

-De no ser por esto o por Lori -dijo Lincoln, jugando con un mechón del cabello de la castaña-, habría salido con Luna para alguna compra de último minuto. Tal vez soportar las doce bromas navideñas de Luan.

-Debe ser... un fastidio -susurró ella.

-No cuando hay budín de higos de papá cerca. ¿Qué tal tú?

-Solo la cena, ver mis fotos cuando era bebé e ir a misa antes de la cena -contestó Jordan.

-Y ¿tenías planeado invitar a alguien? -cuestionó la castaña, haciéndose ovillo.

-Habría invitado a Mollie o a Gabby. Ella y sus papás se fueron a visitar a su abuela, y Gabby se resfrió.

-¿Qué hay de… Erin?

-C-con sus tíos en Rancho… -luchó por pronunciar el extraño nombre-… Cucamonga

Mientras hablaban, Lincoln empezó a conocerla lo suficiente de él como para saber más o menos cómo piensa y, más importante para él, considerarla una amiga. Todo por hacer algo que les ayude a combatir al implacable enemigo que es el frío del invierno y sus pocas pero bien maximizadas armas.

Hubo un momento en el que quiso que algo pasará. Que ambos no dejasen de estar juntos. Se imaginó que estarían, si no casados, por lo menos en casas contiguas. Que sus respectivas proles se conocieran desde temprana edad, que tuvieran discusiones que terminaran en una cena bajo las estrellas.

"No… sería algo... -reflexionó Lincoln, sintiendo un fuerte cansancio, estrechándola entre sus brazos-... no debo preocuparme. Eso es -bostezó agotado- algo…

~o~

Las quitanieves no habían hecho un gran trabajo. En el aeropuerto, según la radio, se habló de varios traslados por hipotermia a los hospitales cercanos. La gran mayoría de ellos se contó entre los pocos vagabundos de la ciudad que rehusaron ir a los albergues y los visitantes a quienes la cellisca sorprendió en las cercanías. En las calles, con todo, ha habido un fuerte malestar a causa de las enormes montañas de nieve que eran movidas de las calles a las aceras y patios de los vecinos.

Dejó de nevar a primera hora. Con la idea de sacar a su hermano de la nieve ("y de la casa de esa vulgar y ridícula niña loca", se dijo a sí misma), Lori le pidió a Luan toda la información disponible en cuanto llegó a casa.

No le agrada la idea de irrumpir en una casa ajena. Ella, al menos piensa, tiene el sentido común suficiente para hacer caso de Luan en cuanto a dónde se encontraba la llave de repuesto de los Rosato. No era lo mismo, realmente, usar una piedra bajo el porche o dejarla visible entre los arbustos como lo hicieron ellos o una lata como en aquella serie de Frankie Muniz. Que usaran una campana de viento descompuesta, pensó la rubia, era algo lógico.

Luchó para apartar la nieve de la entrada. Alcanzando la llave, batalló para abrir la puerta e ingresó al domicilio.

No avanzó un largo trecho antes de sentir en sus leggins unos cuantos tirones. Por reflejo, soltó una patada al curioso perro dálmata que atacó su pierna izquierda, mismo que parecía ofendido y alarmado a partes iguales.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres? -preguntó Lori, molesta.

El perro, como si entendiera la pregunta, soltó la prenda y caminó hacia una de las habitaciones.

Lo que vio, dudó si era un cuadro salido de una película de romance o una fotonovela pornográfica, tan del gusto de un compañero del equipo de golf que le enferma. Ante ella, en una habitación que luce más como la de un chico desordenado, yacían su hermano y aquella chica a la que no bajó de fulana en el viaje de regreso a casa. Desnudos, en sus rostros había calma, aunque eso no le inquietó a primera vista.

De los ojos de ambos, parecía que salían lágrimas, mismas que debieron congelarse. Y apenas respiraban.

~o~

Un par de meses después, el castigo que sus padres le dieron por el susto de muerte que les provocó había sido levantado. Si bien pasó las fiestas de fin de año en el hospital, debió ir a casa directamente después de la escuela, las visitas de sus amigos estuvieron cronometradas y sólo fueron para tareas, y guardaron todos sus juegos hasta nuevo aviso.

En realidad, no se sentía incómodo con eso, mucho menos con los rumores que desataron sin querer. Por ello, con suerte Stella se le acercaba para cambiar almuerzos o pedirle alguna tarea, y ya tenía, gracias a eso, una reciente mala fama entre las chicas y sus madres.

Durante el almuerzo, mientras comía la porción de pizza deconstruida que guardó de la cena de la noche anterior, vio pasar a Jordan junto a Trent y Mollie. Habría sido del todo intrascendente el encuentro, de no ser porque sintió una palmada en la espalda. Con molestia al ver interrumpido su descanso, leyó, primero de mala gana y luego con una sonrisa, una nota que le pegaron a la espalda.

_Trent tendrá la casa sola hasta las 8._

_Mollie quiere hacer el reporte para Phan allí._

_Jordan_

_Pd: Gracias por no dejarme morir de frío_.

Junto al nombre, había un poco de labial carmesí, y la nota despedía un dulce aroma de galletas de mantequilla. No era tanto una declaración por escrito, pero da pie a interesantes ideas. Después de todo, la última vez que se vio con Jordan a solas había sido durante su convalecencia en el hospital. Compartieron la misma habitación y le dejó en claro que sólo lo quería como a un amigo. Uno al que le debía la vida.

Riendo un poco, guardó la nota, con el presentimiento de que las cosas cambiarán para bien. Al menos, mientras no cometa un error.

~o~

**Se suponía que este iba a ser mi cierre del año pasado, pero es obvio el por qué no fue así. En su momento, no pensé qué me indujo a esto, pero está hecho. Así que…**

**Supongo que ya es muy tarde para los feliz Navidad y Año Nuevo, así que igual, de todos modos *lo dice cuando se estaba muriendo desde que el Peje se coronó Presidente*.**

_**See you in the next fiction**_

_**Sam the Stormbringer**_


End file.
